For Me
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: "Why do you act as though you are separate people when I see you as the same. White or Black, Goodness or Evil… For Me, you always my cute grandson, Tsurumaru…" two-shots of MikaxDark!Tsuru. Chapter two updated! Mind read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**For Me**

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM and Nitroplus

Rate : T

Note : Dark version of Tsurumaru (Kuromaru), pardon me if OOC and typo

Summary : "Why do you act as though you are separate people when I see you as the same. White or Black, Goodness or Evil… For Me, you always my cute grandson, Tsurumaru…"

* * *

"Look at my cute grandson!"

That voice… Of course, Tsurumaru know _who is it_. One of Tenga Goken who called by Mikazuki Munechika. A tachi with beautiful crescent moon pattern on the scabbard. An annoying grandfather who always make Tsurumaru not in the mood for make surprise.

Yeah, if he _still_ Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Kuromaru — Dark version from Tsurumaru approaching Mikazuki and sighed. "Don't spread my photo like that, pervert Old Man!" he grumble when saw Mikazuki act.

Yes, that Old Man was spread Tsurumaru's photos. In various poses.

Mikazuki glance to the dark version of the Gojou kuninaga's masterpiece . "No, No, Tsurumaru. I am /not/ being a 'pervert'," he beamed. "I am just showing pictures of your naked body."

Kuromaru rolling his eyes and said, " That's a prove you're a pervert old man, Mikazuki."

Mikazuki gazes cluelessly at Tsurumaru (Mikazuki still guess him as his cute grandson although in the fact he is the dark side from his grandson) before a hurt look crosses his expression, "Neh… I just admire my adorable Grandson."

'That expression…' Kuromaru sighed again and patting Mikazuki shoulder gently. "Alright, but don't be exaggerate like that."

Once again Mikazuki had reverted back to that beaming smile of his when he receive that pat, "Ahh, you're so kind to this old man, Dark Tsurumaru. Neh… will you spend the night with me?"

Kuromaru smirked and grab Mikazuki's chin, "Heee? Are you trying to tease me now, Jiijii?" he closest his face and stare deeply to Mikazuki's eyes. "Are you sure?" he formed a sarcasm smiles.

A silence fell over the crescent moon blade as he gazed back at Tsurumaru, his eyes nor his expression displaying no sign of intimidation from the grab even if he knew this specific Tsurumaru was a big… /different/

But Mikazuki still saw him as that cute grandson of his, so he gave the other a warm smile, "Ha ha, this old sword gets lonely at night."

"Alright," Tsurumaru—no, Kuromaru close his eyes before open it and said, "I'll spend the night with you as your wish." Again, he smirk.

"Splendid! Ha ha ha. Splendid!" cheerfully the old blade clapped his hand together with an equally as joyful expression, as he walked down the hallway, " My room is down here."

* * *

"Okay," the black crane following the Sanjou's sword to Mikazuki own room. "I heard you was sick several days ago, Mikazuki. I think you had getting older, huh?"

"Souka? Ha ha ha. I suppose I am just an old sword now, but I do remain useful." Moving to the futon Mikazuki sat upon it and pat the area beside him, "Come, come."

The corrupted sword who called by Kuromaru approaching the crescent moon sword without asking anything and sat on the futon. Beside him. "Here, eh?"

"Ha ha. Yes, here is just right," the elder beamed more in delight. "So you will sleep beside Jiijii tonight?" And a hopeful expression was illuminating Mikazuki's face.

Kuromaru put his hand to Mikazuki's cheeks, and rubs it softly. "Don't worry, Mikazuki. I'll sleep beside you tonight."

"Tsuru… maru…" the name was briefly whimpered as his cheeks were rubbed and yet the older sword still continued to smile, "Ahh! Thank you! You make this Jiijii happy!" and the Sanjou's sword suddenly embraces the crane as they both fall onto the futon!

Kuromaru startled a bit when Mikazuki suddenly embracing him until they both fall onto the futon. "Baka Jiijii…" he sighed and lean against on the older sword chest. "Are you missed me, Mikazuki?"

"Hmm. This is much more comfortable. Don't you agree, Tsuru?" A soft hum of contentment came from the moon sword as he kept both arms around the black crane, the long blue sleeves of his robe now covering the smaller swords body like that of a blanket. "I admit that the time I spend waiting for Tsurumaru to come home… Can be quite monotonous."

"So, you feel bored without me beside you?" Kuromaru chuckled when hear Mikazuki words. His red orbs stare the old sword deeply. "Right, Mikazuki?"

"Ha ha ha. You could say that. Yes, I am just used to my cute grandson being at my side… No matter which side of him it is, he will always be my Tsurumaru." And those crimson orbs were met with the to-toned eyes of the elder, a sincerity lingering within their depth as he spoke.

"Although I'm being corrupted like these?" Kuromaru tilting his head. "I'm not white like crane now, are you sure with your words, Mikazuki?" he asked to the moon sword who hugs him now with curious face.

"Corrupted or not, you are /still/ Tsurumaru," and Mikazuki continued to watch the crane before giving an assuring smile, "No sword, even the 'perfected' ones, are without their flaws. A crescent moon only shows what people want to see, but part of it will always remain hidden in the shadows."

"My… such embarrassing old man," Kuromaru laugh a bit. Sound sarcasm laugh. "Are you love me so much, Mikazuki? You looks weird when said like that."

"Isn't it normal for me to love my own grandchild?" and the moon sword rose his hand to rest it upon Tsurumaru's pale cheek, moving his thumb slowly over the soft skin in a butterfly like caress, "perhaps I have grown overly fond of you."

Kuromaru close his crimson eyes and hold the hand which caress his pale cheeks, "You make me surprised, Mikazuki." Then, he stare deeply to Mikazuki eyes and said with sarcasm smiles in his lips. "I never guessing you'll love me so much like that."

"Oya… Is that a bad thing?" even he noticed that sarcasm, the crescent moon never seemed to lose his smile, "perhaps it is wrong to pay so much attention to one grandchild, how unfair of me, ha ha ha." Gazing more into those crimson orbs in thought, he could not help but think how Tsurumaru always spoke about being stained red with blood… And he whispers, "Even like this you still looks like a crane, Tsurumaru."

* * *

Kuromaru curved a slightly smiles. A bit different with his sarcasm smiles which always showing to you after being corrupted like this. There are still pieces of sanity in his smile. "I didn't told that's a bad things, Mikazuki." He let you caress his cheeks and still lean against on your chest.

That smile earned a small wave of relief to wash over the older sword, Mikazuki softly sighing to himself before once again that warn smile blessed his lips. "Then let me love you, Tsurumaru. Let me love this side of you…" And he places a small kiss on top of that raven hair. "Let me love /all/ of you. Everything which is my grandson," and those arms tightened just that bit more around the black crane's body.

"Do what do you want to do, Mikazuki," Kuromaru said it with smirk in his lips. He gave you permission to showing affection.

"Oya, you don't seem to be fighting me off." Looking down at Tsurumaru, he rose one of those hands to gently cup his chin as he gazed into those crimson eyes, "I always have the feeling that you will attack me."

Still showing smirk on his lips, Kuromaru laughing a bit and said to the moon sword who hugging him now. "Did you want I attack you? I just let you showing affection, not mean I gave you permission to touch me, Mikazuki." His crimson eyes hide threats behind.

"Ha ha ha. Of course," but still he traces his thumb over the pale skin of Tsurumaru's cheek before holding the other with both arms again around his waist and that soft smile still on his lips, "Even if you attack me, I won't hate you, Tsurumaru."

"Kheh," Kuromaru stare deeply to Mikazuki eyes. "Don't blame me if you received wound after spend your night with me, Mikazuki."

"That's a risk I am willing to take," sliding his hand up and along the crane's spine, Mikazuki began to gently trace his fingers through the lengths of raven hair, the older sword had also started to hum a soft melody under his breath… a familiar one which he sung comfort Tsurumaru when he was only a young blade.

Kuromaru only silent and hear the Sanjou's sword humming for him. Still let Mikazuki to rubs his hair and intend to slapped the old sword hand if Mikazuki want to rubs his cheeks or the others.

* * *

The touches do not progress any further than the soft caressing of the crane's hair, the crescent moon continuing to hum as he watched Tsurumaru with those two-toned eyes… Reflecting only a half moon, one which was never complete. And when he meets those crimson orbs he smiles, still without intimidation, "Is it wrong that I wouldn't kill you? Even if you're consideredto be a twisted blade?"

"If you want to know, you had been chosen a wrong choice, Mikazuki." Kuromaru sighed rough. His crimson eyes stare deeply to Mikazuki eyes and his expression changed. "Why you not kill me? I can kill you anytime and anywhere. But, why you still treat me like your cute grandson?"

"Because I accept that you are part of Tsurumaru, and I accept /all/ of him. Even if others consider my choice of keeping you alive as the wrong choice, I don't care…" He met those crimson eyes without any hesitation, his voice laced with serenity as he spoke, "I don't believe I could exist without you."

"Are you thinking I'm your precious one, Mikazuki?" Kuromaru blinked his eyes and don't believe when hear Mikazuki words. "You'll doing anything for keeping me alive? Are you sure with it, Mikazuki?"

"I will, but this doesn't mean I will let you run wild." And he again traces along the raven strands which fall around the crane's face.

"What did you want to do now?" Kuromaru holds Mikazuki hand and stare deeply to the old swords eyes. "I want to know, Mikazuki."

"H'oh? I am just happy gazing at my adorable crane… But what do /you/ want?"

"Tsk, up to you, Baka Jiijii." He grumble when hear Mikazuki respond. "I'll silent and you can give me free hug."

"You sound like you had something in mind, Tsuru." But he embraced the other tighter once he had permission and beamed in sheer delight.

"I don't hide anything from you, Mikazuki," Kuromaru uttered quickly. Of course he lying. He let Mikazuki hugs him, but he didn't want Mikazuki touch him more than just a hug.

"Ahh, but that is a silly thing to say. Because even the white Tsurumaru also hid things from me," he pulled the other to his chest and rested his chin on top of his hair.

"I'm not same as the previous me, Mikazuki." He lying again to the Sanjou's sword who hugs him now. 'Aren't you realize that he is worse than before?'

"But you remain here with me rather than try to kill me, so I wonder what you are thinking about."

Kuromaru smirk when hear Mikazuki respond. "Did you want to find out, Mikazuki?" he put his hand on Mikazuki's cheeks.

As his cheeks were cupped, he met Tsurumaru's red eyes in question and lightly nods.

"If I didn't want to told you, what will you do?" Kuromaru asked still with smirk on his lips.

"Hmm… You can be stubborn if you wish. But I know that /you/ want to tell me," and he greeted that smirk with a casual smile.

"Kheh, how annoying you're, Old Man." He clucked and avoiding Mikazuki gazing. Then, he push Mikazuki's body and make the hug released.

"But it's true," and suddenly embraces the dark crane so he couldn't move away. "Neh, neh… Tell Jii-san what are you thinking?"

"I don't want to tell you until you release your hug, Mikazuki." He stare to Mikazuki eyes sharply. "Stubborn Old man."

"Hoho! A surprise, perhaps?" he was hesitant but he slowly let go and clapped his hands together in anticipation!

"I'm not in the mood to gave you a surprise, Mikazuki." He sighed, feel tired. "I just want to granting your wish before I'm totally broken and kill you."

"H'oh? And what do you believe my wish would be?" he watches him with a curious look… waiting on an answer.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

A/N : Hello there! This is my first fanfic in these fandom, hope all of you like it! ^^

I'll finish this fanfic in chapter two, please assist me *bows*

Mind to review or critics?


	2. Chapter 2

**For Me**

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM and Nitroplus

Rate : T

Note : Dark version of Tsurumaru (Kuromaru), pardon me if OOC and typo

Summary : "Why do you act as though you are separate people when I see you as the same. White or Black, Goodness or Evil… For Me, you always my cute grandson, Tsurumaru…"

* * *

#CHAPTER 2

"I'm not in the mood to gave you a surprise, Mikazuki." He sighed, feel tired. "I just want to granting your wish before I'm totally broken and kill you."

"H'oh? And what do you believe my wish would be?" he watches him with a curious look… waiting on an answer.

"I dunno, but I believe you'll happy if I did it," Kuromaru lowered his gaze. Avoiding Mikazuki's eyes.

"And what would that be?" two-toned eyes fill with concern.

"Don't forcing me like that, Mikazuki! I don't like it!" then, Kuromaru stare to Mikazuki's eyes.

"Neh, neh… I am just wondering what you are implying." Mikazuki smiles a little bit warmer, "Do you plan to stay with me?"

Kuromaru rolling his eyes and said, "Later, Jiijii." He sighed again and asked, "Are you serious with your statement? Stay with you?"

"I am being serious," and Mikazuki never broke their eye contact as he spoke those words, the crescent moon sword's eyes being filled with sincerity. "The world would be a pretty lonely place if I knew my cute grandson was never coming home to see me."

Kuromaru blinked his crimson eyes, "I never knew if you're a melancholic old man, Mikazuki." He curved a sarcasm smiles. "I always in here, with you. So, why you seems lonely?"

"Perhaps I am afraid of losing you," it was blunt as Mikazuki once again began to trace those raven strands of hair, for he had too many dreams of Tsurumaru breaking. "That thought makes me feel lonely. Sometimes all I want is to hold you to reassure myself you are there."

Kuromaru lowered his gaze again, let you caress his raven hair. "I'm sorry, Mikazuki. I'm not mean to make you feel lonely like that. I'm sorry," he lean against on Mikazuki's chest. Let the older sword hugs him tightly.

The embrace from the dark side of Tsurumaru shocks Mikazuki, but soon a warm smile graces his features as he embraces the other just as tight.

"When morning comes, I'll leave your room, Mikazuki… For purifying myself…." Kuromaru close his crimson eyes slowly and still hugs the older sword. "Don't worry, I never leave you alone."

"Ahh, and here I was… wanting to find out more about this side of you before you reverted back," and he leans down to place one simple but loving kiss on top of the crane's head.

* * *

Kuromaru blinked his eyes and stare deeply, "Did you want I still corrupted like these?" he feel confuse when hear Mikazuki words. Because in this condition, he can kill you anytime and anywhere. He didn't want that's happened.

"I told you before that I /accept/ all of you," leaning down, he lightly taps the tips of their noses together and smiles, "But this side of you… It means my grandson is sad. Doesn't it?"

"Not only sad, actually…" Kuromaru said it quietly. "Despair, disappointment, wrath, and all of negative feelings… become one and changed me until like these."

"My Tsurumaru has gone through so much," softly he cupped the pale cheek within his palm and gazed into crimson orbs, "I wish I could shoulder if only some of that burden."

Kuromaru's eyes widened when hear Mikazuki words and silent for a long time. He choose to avoiding your eyes and lowered his head.

"Won't you allow Jiijii to do that?" he moved to lightly nuzzle Tsurumaru's hair, "I still remember the time… you were younger and… you found dead bird. You didn't understand /why/ it died. You cried that night, and I held you in my arms."

"No, I'm not forbid you to do that, Mikazuki," he uttered quietly. Still lowered his head. Let Mikazuki nuzzles his raven hair. "If I cried like in the past, what will you do?" Kuromaru asked.

Mikazuki continued to watch the crane through calculating yet understanding eyes before softly smiling, his expression full of warmth as he once again cupped Kuromaru's cheek and made the crane look up at him, watching as he traced his thumb over the soft area of skin below the crane eye, "I would wipe away your tears… and tell you everything will be ok."

Kuromaru holds Mikazuki's hand and stare deeply to the two-toned eyes. "You still doing that although I don't like it. You still caring me although people hates me. Then… I feel doubt. Am I deserve for you, Mikazuki?"

"H'oh? What a foolish thing to say, Tsurumaru." Continuing to softly smile at the other Tachi, he instead interlaces the fingers of their joined hands, "I believe that /I/ am the one being selfish. For I just can't let you go."

After the old sword said that to him, Kuromaru silent again and he buried his face on Mikazuki's chest. He hugs you tightly and avoiding your gazing. He close his eyes slowly. "Mikazuki… I feel warm in your arms…" he said it quietly.

"And you feel warm in mine," he responds with a smile as he tightens his embrace around the crane's body, "I never want to loose this familiar heat belonging to Tsurumaru. It makes me happy."

"Hnngg," he stretch after sleeping in your arms. The black crane looks comfort and fall asleep.

Truthfully the elder blade didn't mind, just lovingly smiling as he continued to support the crane within his arms.

* * *

When the morning comes, Kuromaru woke up and saw the Sanjou's sword still hugs him. He rubs Mikazuki's cheeks softly and said, "Like I said before, I'll going to Saniwa place for purifying myself, Mikazuki."

The elder appeared to be asleepin, not moving even when Tsurumaru had caressed his cheeks; oddly enough despite the company he shared that night, the moon sword was rather peaceful instead of fretting over those promises to kill him.

Kuromaru kiss Mikazuki's cheeks softly and release the older sword hug. He walking to the door and slide it for open. "I'm forgot to say 'Good morning' for you, Mikazuki. But I'm promise… I'll be back to you…" He stare deeply to the older sword who still sleep tight. "See you later." Then he close the door and leave your room.

When he heard the door close, those two-toned eyes slowly opened as Mikazuki gazed blankly at the ceiling in thought, for he was unable to sleep as his concern for the dark crane made itself known. A moment of silence, he got up and had quickly followed the other into the hallway where he embraced him from behind and buried his face into the pale neck, "Before you go," his voice was a whisper, a secret between /them/ as dark blue bangs shadowed those eyes, "Remember that I /also/ Kuromaru… Just as much as the white one. He is still someone I will protect even if others hate him."

"I know that, Mikazuki," Kuromaru rubs your hair softly and said, "Don't worry, I never forget our togetherness in the last night and I believe you'll happy with the other version of me. I mean the white Tsurumaru Kuninaga." He turn his body and once again gave you kiss on your cheeks. "I'll going now, Mikazuki. See you later…"

"Why do you act as though you are separate people when I see you as the same. White or Black. Goodness or Evil… I can't see the world through one shade." Two-toned eyes gazed at the black haired crane, "If I can see Tsurumaru in gray, it would make this old sword happy. For I believe that is the true you…" and he accepts those kisses without hesitance.

Kuromaru's crimson eyes widened when hear Mikazuki statement and he hugs the older sword tightly. "I'm glad to hear that, my dear old man." Then he buried his face on your chest. "Let me hugs you like these for a while, Mikazuki."

The hug was welcomed as Mikazuki embraced the crane within his arms, displaying no signs of hesitance as he leaned his chin lightly on top of the others hair. "I appreciate these moments together. It saddens me to think that, once more, I will have let you go… But no matter what I plan to find you again, no matter how many years it takes."

Kuromaru curved a slightly smiles and said, "No need to waiting for a long time, Mikazuki. I'll meet you again soon." He stare to Mikazuki's eyes deeply and caress the older sword's cheeks softly. "Trust me, you not alone now…."

"Then please… don't leave me alone," he asks with a soft voice and his eyes slid half closed, and finally he let go of Tsurumaru's waist even if his thoughts scolded him for it.

"We'll met again after purification, Mikazuki. I'm promise…" Kuromaru try to make the older sword calm down.

Mikazuki nods, saying nothing more as he accepts the reality and allows his arms to fall to his sides.

Kuromaru release the hug and once again he kiss Mikazuki's cheeks before leave the Sanjou's sword. He continuing walk to the Saniwa place for purification.

When Tsurumaru finally disappeared, the old sword looked away as something odd and warm heated up within his eyes.

* * *

 **FIN**

A/N : Finally! I had finished the chapter two! By the way, Kazue-kun in here! Nice to meet you! Mind to read and review, readers?


End file.
